The Virus
by TheDoctor'sGirl0107
Summary: What if a nasty virus gets put into K9's head and makes him go haywire? perhaps even turn evil! And what if it were to effect the TARDIS as well! And worst of all, on a Dalek ship! (my first story, please dont hate. im not the best at writing summaries, i hope my story is better than the summary!) :)


(Told in Amy's point of view)

(Sarah Jane's personality)

I felt bad for K9, seeing as whenever I went out an anywhere with the doctor, he wasn't allowed to come with us, and I also didn't think it was healthy to stay all cooked up inside on such a sunny day. So, I decided to take him out for a...W-A-L-K today... his first in along time too! But I still wanted to ask the doctor if he was alright with it. It sometimes fascinates me how dog-like K9 can be at times. Well, for a robot dog... For example, I can no longer refer to a walk as a walk. He'll get too excited. I walked over to the TARDIS console. It was quiet. Not so quiet that you could hear a pin drop, but quiet. You could still hear the air conditioners going. The doctor was taking a shower, and K9 I'm sure was off somewhere doing something to keep himself occupied. It was just me, alone. I waited for quite some time. Nearly an hour had passed, and the Doctor still wasn't out. The most comical thing is the fact that even though he's on the upper floor,

I could hear him singing the song "Sweet Annie," by the Zac Brown Band. Two things... I never knew he liked singing country in the shower, let alone singing at all! I grew bored eventually, and decided to have some fun. I snuck upstairs and stealthily walked down the hall. I could hear him singing the words now. But wait... something wasn't right. I leaned my ear to the door and listened.

"Sweet Amy, can I stay with you a while? Cause this road's been putting miles on my heart..." he sang. It took me a second to realize that he was using MY NAME! He was saying Amy! Not Annie! I decided to join in the fun. "Sweetheart, I've been living in a fantasy..." he continued. That's when I joined in.

"But one day, lightning will strike, and my bark will lose its bite," I sang loudly. He gasped in surprise and immediately turned off the water.

"H-...h-how long have you been listening Amy?" He asked, tying his robe around his body.

"More than long enough." I giggled. " You're a great singer though." The doctor smiled and blushed, looking down at the floor, indicating a hint of bashfulness.

"Did you need something?" He asked.

"Actually I-"

"Are you alright Master-Doctor?! I heard a yelp. I shall obliterate anybody who tries to harm you two." K9 smiled.

"I wanted to take him for a... a... W-A-L-K..." I said, gesturing towards K9.

"You mean a walk?" He asked. That was it. K9 lost it. Although, it made me so happy to see him get all excited like that.

"A walk miss? Are we REALLY going on a walk?!" He asked, His wagging tail making his whole body wiggle with excitement. "Can we please go on a walk mistress?! I promise I'll be good! I really will!" I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes, of course. We'll leave in just a moment." I smiled.

"YAY!" He yelled with joy as he zoomed down the hallway to the door.

"I better go..." I said.

"Um yes... yes. But... Amy," he began.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"...nothing... just be safe..." I could tell he was holding something back.

"Is there something else you wanted to say, Doctor?" I asked.

"I...was wondering...if maybe, I could come with you? On your walk..."

"Of course!" I smiled. "Come on!" I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the door.

It was a beautiful sunny day. Nice and warm. Especially for September.

"So, what do you want to do now?" I asked the Doctor once K9 had run off chasing something.

He thought for a moment. "Um... I don't know, what do you want to do?"

"Well...I suppose we could sit in the shade for now." I replied, knowing that it sounded lame.

"Sure," he said. "I don't think I remember the last time I actually got to just sit down and relax." He replied, rather thankful for the break. He began to take off his dark purple jacket and lay it on the grass, which was sparkling with dew drops from last nights rain fall. He gestured for me to sit with him. I smiled and sat down next to him. It wasn't long before K9 came up to us, out of breath from chasing who know what.

"Well hello there. Nice of you to join us." I joked with him. He tilted his head to the side, slightly confused at my joke. He sat next to us for a while in the shade. It was really relaxing. The only sounds were a few dogs barking in the background in nearby houses and the birds chirping overhead. It didn't take too long for K9 to spot something else before running off.

"Squirrel!" He exclaimed, darting off after it like a rocket. The Doctor and I both burst out laughing. It took a total of five minutes before K9 had the poor squirrel in his clutches.

"This can't be good..." I thought out loud.

"Prepare for total annihilation evil doer! K9 cried. The Doctor and I both ran over, grabbed his leash, and began pulling him back into the shade. "No!" He cried. "The squirrel is EVIL! It must be...EXTERMINATED!" We pulled him all the way into the shade and sat down.

"K9! What did I tell you? No threatening to 'annihilate' little squirrels!" I said.

"But it must be EXTERMINATED!" He cried again.

"What did you say?" The Doctor asked.

K9, who was out of breath, and overheating, tilted his head to the side. "What...do you...mean?" He asked between shallow breaths.

"You said exterminate, and slightly adopted a... weird voice too..." I said, a little concerned. I had never seen him act this way before. It was like something was controlling him at that time. He wouldn't do such a thing like threatening to annihilate something... it was all weird. Maybe he was just overheated and it made him doolally.

"I'll check your binary counter circuits when we get home..." The doctor said. "But I think you should just relax for now."

"Yes Master." K9 said obediently. He put his head on my lap and began drifting off into his sleep mode. His metal frame was eventually too hot for me to keep him on my lap, and I had to move him so he didn't burn me. He shifted slightly, but didn't wake up.

"Doctor, I think we should go home..." I whispered. He looked at me and nodded. We both got up and stretched. I picked K9 up, my mind screaming for me to drop the burning piece of metal, but I didn't. We hurried back to the TARDIS, the Doctor struggling to get his jacket back on in the process.

Once we were in, I put K9 down on the table, and tried to shake him awake. "He's not responding, Doctor." I said. The Doctor walked over and pressed a button that made the screen on the side of him light up.

"Hibernation mode..." The Doctor said.

"Hm?" I asked.

"Well, his system thinks that something is...wrong...so for his protection, he went into an automatic hibernation mode." He replied. "Like when you hit your head really hard, and you're not supposed to sleep for a few hours. Because if you do, your body will try and protect itself and go into a coma. That's like hibernation mode for him I guess."

"So, he's in a coma?" I asked.

"Hm? No. No, he's not in a coma. It's LIKE a coma, but not." He replied.

"Oh..." I said. "So, what's gonna happen?" I asked, watching him examine K9. He put a hand on K9's side, only to quickly and instinctively pull it away.

"Blimey!" He cried. "Why is he so hot?"

"Doctor I thought you were into women, but if robot dogs are your thing, I won't judge you..." I said jokingly.

"Oi! Shut up! Not like that! I meant temperature wise!" He replied, his face bright red.

"Sure..." I said, continuing the joke.

"ANYWAY..." he began, clearly not wanting to continue the subject. "I'll sonic him and take a reading." He said, pulling out his sonic screwdriver. With a brilliant green glow, and a whirring sound, he began scanning K9. "Oh my stars!" He cried.

"What? What is it?! What's wrong?" I asked.

"He somehow connected to a certain network...and it put his binary system on the fritz! Its all gone haywire!"

"What network?" I asked.

"Well I'm not sure, but whatever it is, it's somehow putting a virus in his head... Amy, check your phone...what does it say?"

I pulled my phone out like he asked. "It says... hibernation mode..." I replied.

"Right... OK, OK, OK...don't panic, the key here is not to panic..." He said, taking deep breaths.

"I'm not panicking." I replied.

"I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to myself..." he replied, wringing his hands nervously, switching his stance back and fourth from his left to his right.

"What 'network' did he connect to?" I asked.

"Well...I'm honestly not sure... but I know its not going to end well..." He replied.

Just then, we heard a noise. It was coming from down the hall, and it was getting closer.

"THE DOCTOR IS DETECTED! YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!" We heard a voice say.

"Doctor..." I began.

"Run!" He cried, going over to the doors and opening them. We were in space. DEEP space. "What?!" He cried, clearly as confused as I was. "We never even started the TARDIS! How could we have travelled?!"

"I think we've got bigger things to worry about, Doctor!" I said, reminding him of our problem.

"Right then...right...um... plan, plan, come up with a plan...oh! Ding dong! Look! A ship! Let's go!" He said, Flying the TARDIS towards the ship. "Ready for materialization?!" He asked.

"Yes!" I replied. He flipped a switch and we materialized in the other, bigger, ship.

"Right then... let's have a look." He said, grabbing K9, and opening the doors. We ran out and he shut the doors behind us, locking the evil robots in the TARDIS. It was pitch black on the ship. The only light was a few blue lights that seemed to hover in the air. Other than that, we couldn't see anything.

"What were those?" I asked, making sure that I was close to the Doctor.

I was terrified. My hands were trembling at my sides.

"THOSE, were Daleks." He replied. "Not good. But don't worry," he said, searching for my hand. I found his and gripped it tightly out of fear. "I won't let anything happen to you." He said, trying his best to keep calm for my sake.

"SILENCE! SILENCE! YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!" we heard another voice say. The doctor spun around, still unable to see. One of the blue lights grew closer to us. The Doctor recognized what it was, but I didn't.

"Oh! Goody!" He said, as we were swarmed by blue hovering lights. "It's not just a ship," he said. "it's a Dalek ship."


End file.
